


Eternal Flame

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles called out to his lover as soon as he told him to get out. He wanted more than playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek Fanfiction... Tell me if something is out of place, English is not my first language therefore I expect some words to be wrong. 
> 
> Constructive opinions are welcome.

“Please,” Stiles blurts out in a guttural tone “Don't leave. It's freezing outside... I'm sorry I told you to get out, but I don't wanna be alone tonight.

Derek giggled without making any noise and turned to face a sleepy Stiles, unmaking the smile he had on and replacing back to his usual cold expression. Demonstrating affection was a big misconception of his.

“Only for the night.” He promised in a modulated tone, wandering across the room to reach Stiles' bed, removing his clothing altogether and placing them aside. Stiles nodded in satisfaction, it wasn't the only time he'd seen Derek's intimicy. And it was gorgeous.

The male curled in the blankets and cuddled the boy from behind, tighting his embrace pleasingly. Stiles had his clothes taken off sometime back, when he and Derek were playing, without penetration, only masturbation. Neither one of them came to apex. 

John, the youngster's dad, was out with his new girlfriend, Melissa; which happened to be Stiles' bestfriend's mom. The boys thought they would hit off perfectly, and so far they were.

“Why'd you call me back?” Derek asked densely in the boy's ear, enjoying the moment as his member brushed on Stiles' ass. “You wanted me to come back for this?” The moan that emanated from the youngster's mouth answered his question, Derek therefore continued the brushing and poking. It didn't took long until his organ became fully erected, jabbing the other's buttocks in antecipation.

They got into an artificial fight that last not even two minutes, and when Derek got completely clothed and ready to leave, Stiles called back to him. He wanted more than playing.

“Have you got any condoms with you?” Stiles turned his head to face Derek and asked huskily, biting his lower lip as he catch the lover's ascetic look.

Derek moaned in answer. “No, but we're not going to need that for now. Go down on me," he demanded. He removed the blankets and turned, his stomach now pointed up, causing his wiry cock to mildly bounce. Stiles grinned at the scene, shifting eagerly to Derek's feet.

His cock was colossal, adorned with coarse violet veins that trailed its way down his shaft. The glans was pale and vast. It was, at least for the boy, the most beautiful cock he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen thousand of cocks, but at least six. And of all of the other, this one was the most dazzling one.

Carefully he leaned on his cock, grasping with his hand the shaft and lightly snatching it against his chin. Apparently Derek enjoyed that, so much he let a groan escape from his lips as his head tilted back.

“I haven't even put my mouth on it.” Stiles looked up and their eyes met, and with a squirm Derek felt his cock being coaxed by Stiles' mouth. He touched the tip of his tongue firstly on the head of his penis, and then slightly sucked his glans altoghether, making a pop sound as he withdrawed from it. “Now you can moan.” He said provokingly.

Derek intently scanned the boy's actions as his mouth sucked his glans, going up and down in slow motion. Now Stiles slipped down until his throat hit Derek's glans, and with a light cough he slipped back up. He had a fascination with being gagged, and the male also loved it dearly.

“Stop playing games...” Before he could continue the sentence he felt a tremble perambulate his body as Stiles made wonders with his small mouth and delicate lips. He knew how to make saliva. “and suck it like a real bitch”

Stiles did it. He sucked like a real bitch. Now the motion speeded as his lips plunged and elevated rapidly, gagging now and then as Derek's hands brushed his hair steering his head in a shuttle motion. Derek was about to cum, but he wanted to fuck Stiles first.

“Lie down real nice” He demanded between greeted teeth and longing in his tone, Stiles obeyed without a word but a plea moan. He lied down with his knees sustaining his body, his buttocks heightened up.

Derek vanished from his sight for a moment and returned quickly with his dick covered with a condom. He sat in his knees in front of Stiles' ass and detached his buttocks apart, spitting on his asshole. Stiles moaned as Derek introduced his middle finger on his entrance already accostumed with the invasion. He felt Derek suckles on his ass, knowing that he wouldn't put lubrificant.

“Aren't you gonna...” Stiles tried to ask under his breath.

“Shut up!” His ass got slammed lightly as Derek said cutting him off. He moaned in delight. ”You don't need lub. Your asshole is used to my dick inside of it. Don't complain like a little bitch.” He carried on with the suckling.

“Please, just fuck me already!” It was a plea. His dick was stiffened and in pain. He needed his lover's dick inside of him right now.

“You want it, don't you? Beg for it!” Derek hisses as invading his middle and index finger at once with great speed inside his asshole.

“Please! Just fucking put your cock inside of me or I'll cum with your fucking foreplay!” He yelled sheepishly with uncontained anger.

Derek ceased the action. Stiles thought he'd slam his ass again, but he didn't. Instead he introduced his glans with aggression inside of his already slackened asshole. Oh, what a wonder!

“Isn't that what you wanted? Your daddy's cock inside your little asshole? Tell me, baby!” Derek yelled with delighted expression on his face, his moans could be heard in the whole house. He thrusted like it was the first time. “Oh, yeah!”

“Yes, daddy!” Stiles agreed. ”That's just what... what I wanted. Fuck me harder.”

Stiles came with an explosion of sperm in his bed, his whole asshole trembled with excitement and joy. Derek felt it as it tightened.

“Here, turn around and suck my cock!” Derek demanded speedily as he put his cock in Stiles' mouth and came fast on the other's throat. Stiles gagged and swallowed his male's sperm. “Ah, yes! Fuck yeah! Ah, baby!” He collapsed onto Stiles and kissed him, swallowing the remaining cum inside Stiles' mouth.

He wouldn't be heading home so soon after that.


End file.
